Gai vs Kakashi! The final battle
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: Gai has chalenged Kakashi to 3 final chalenges to determine who is the better ninja. but Kakashi, well, he doesn't really seem to care.
1. Chapter 1

**_Gai v.s. Kakashi_**

**_The final showdown_**

It was a normal day in Konoha. Well, as normal as it gets. Gai was trying to think of competions to beat Kakashi in. "That's it!" He yelled and went to find Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Gai yelled after locating him.

"Gai what the heck??!!!" Kakashi yelled. Angry that Gai snuck up on him, made his ears ring, and caused him to jump 3 feet into the air. Partly in suprise. The other part because Gai scares him. In too many ways to list.

"I have something to tell you my friend slash rival slash fellow jonin of youth!" Gai said.

"Really Gai? That's great!" Kakashi said sarcasticy. Gai didn't catch the sarcasm.

"I'm so happy you are filled with such joy! Joy equals youth!" Gai said.

"Sarcasm is a foriegn language to you isn't it?" Kakashi asked him.

"Oh Kakashi! So silly!" Gai said while slapping Kakashi on the back so hard he couldn't breath. "We are going to..." Gai began.

_Please don't say 'have a competition'! Please don't say 'have a competition'! _Kakashi prayed. But as usual, his prayers were not answered.

"Have a competition!" Gai said with such gusto it was scary.

"God help me." Kakashi said.

"Are you ready to hear what it is?" Gai asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Sure. Why not." He said while thinking of much better things he could be doing with his life right now.

"We're going to have 3 chalenges. First to best 2 out of 3 wins. Am I a genious or what?!?!" Guy yelled.

"Oh yes Gai. You're amazing." Kakashi said. Obliviously being sarcastic again.

"Great! Not walking away is very youthfull of you! Soon you'll be almost as youthfull as me!"

"Gai I'm younger than you. By 3 years." Kakashi said. Killing Gai a little on the inside.

"Anyway! Meet me at the bridge tomarrow at 12:00! Bring your students too!"

"Dare I ask why?"

"Yes you dare to ask why! They shall judge us!"

"God I feel I'm gonna regret this one." Kakashi thought hile watching Gai dance happily away while screaming "Youth is Youthfull!"

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

Chalenge one

"Why do we have to be here?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Gai said I had to." Kakashi said. "I think heeeeeeeeeee-Oh wow." Kakashi began but stopped when he saw Gai and his students. ALL of them were wearing spandex. Tenten's was pink. Neji's beige and Lee wore the one he always did.

"Don't you say a word." Neji said looking around.

"Hey kids look! The circus is in town!" Kakashi said looking at the oposeing team.

"Really!?!? I love the circus!" Naruto said.

"He was being sarcastic you moron." Sasuke said.

"Shut up you pretty-boy-idiot!" Naruto yelled at him.

"What'g you call me!?!?" Sasuke yelled.

"You heard me." He said to Sasuke.

"Quit it both of you!" Sakura yelled shutting them up.

"OKAY!" Gai yelled. Everyone stared at him. "Our first chalenge is... names!"

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"The letters. What each letter in our names mean! But we do each others. Ready think!" Gai said and started thinking. Kakashi just looked up at the sky as if nothing was happening and yawned.

"I should've slept more last night." He said and fell asleep along with everyone except Gai._ This'll prabobly take awhile_. He thought.

----------------------------------------------------

"I've got it!" Gai yelled and woke everyone up. "Okay! K kaniving. a amazing. k kitty. a awsome. S switzerland. H Happy. I ilegal! How's that?"

"Gai that made no sense what so ever." Kakashi said to him.

"Your turn!" Gai said.

"G gay. A ass. I idiot." Kakashi said. "_How's that?_" He said in a mocking voice.

"You're a genious! But mine makes more sense!"

"Kakashi-sensei wins." All the genins said in unison.

"Yay." Kakashi said un-inthusiasticly.

"You may have won this round but I'll win tomarrow!" Gai said happily. "I shall win!"

"...What. Ever." Kakashi said and left. Along with all the other genin, leaving Gai alone.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

**Preview: Kakashi: "Oh. No. I will _NOT_ do that!"**

--------C.A: "Yes. Thats all for ch 1."

----Kakashi: (Reads script) "WHAT!!??? You're crazy!"

--------C.A: "You don't really mean that do you?...sniffle..."

----Kakashi: "Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean it in that way."

--------C.A: "I would really lke at least 2 reviews before up-dating!! Thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

Gai v.s Kakashi The final battle

Cloud Arcanine: " '_Chinksta' are you psycic? That was **EXACTLY **what I was thinking. Well you get your wish. Enjoy."_

Gai: "Okay! Our next chalenge is ..."

Kakashi: "Just spit it out already!...My god." Kakashi yelled at Gai. He just wanted to get through the day.

Gai: "Cross-dressng!!!" Gai said enthusiasticly.

Kakashi: "Heke?" Kakashi said, scared.

Gai: "Yeah! I've already got the costumes and everything."

Lee: "Oh Gai sensei! You truly are a genuis! And might I say that you are going to look so hot!"

Kakashi: "Lee, please don't say that. You're implanting bad images into my head. Plus, I already saw my breakfast once, and I really don't feel like seeing it again."

Sakura: "Today is going to haunt me for years to come."

Gai: "Me first! Me first! Me first!" Gai yelled happily.

Kakashi: "Go straight ahead!" Kakashi said. Gai ran into the dressing room.

Sasuke: "Hey was that here before?" Sasuke said while pointing at thr dressing room.

Kakashi: "Who knows Sasuke. Who knows." Then Gai walked out. Everything seemed to freeze. Gai was wearing a hot pink leather miniskirt, a matching tube top and blue make-up. He was also wearing lime green very high heeled shoes. al this looked as if it was about to rip of because of Gai's overly well toned body.

Lee: "Nose-bleed."

Kakashi: "I think I'm gonna be sick." Kakashi said while running to the bathroom.

Gai: "Well what do you think?"

Sakura: "I think we still have to wait on this one."

Gai: "Kakashi it's you turn now." Gai said while pulling Kakashi to the dressing room.

Kakashi: "No! I don't wanna!"

Gai: "Here ya go!" Gai said while handing Kakashi the out fit he chose. "You're scrawny so I chose the one that best fit you. Kakashi could already tell what it was.

Kakashi: "**Gai! you mother fu**-" Kakashi was cut off by the door slamming in his face.

-10 minuets later-

"Well..." Kakashi said in embaressment while standing in front off the others. The other genin contained their laughter. Including Sasuke and Neji. Two bunny ears sat on the top of his head. He was wearing a black, leather, (Might I add FEMALE) one piece bathing suit that went around his neck and had a white, round bunny tail on the back. Fish net tights were wrapped around his legs. Around his neck was a neck cuff off a suit with a red bowtie. The white cuffs were also around his wrists. He, like guy was wearing high heels, but his were black and smaller.

Cloud Arcanine: "Nose-bleed."

Gai: "See with your small, little body that out fit's perfict for you!" Gai had a point. Kakashi looked like a flat-chested woman wearing a mask. "Don't you love it?!"

Kakashi: "Gai I've got a bunny tail on my ass!"

Gai: "And you look awsome! So, youthfull! But I'm still better than you! **_I_** have a nice, well-toned body and a six pack and I'm hotter!And You're scrawny and not-hot!"

Sakura: "Kakashi-sensei wins."

Kakashi: "Ha! In your face! I might look scrawny but at least I don't look like John Bastow or Billy Blanks!"

Cloud Arcanine: "Yeah! Kakashi-chan is WAY hotter than you! He's also nicer, cuter, sexier, and many other good things that you can put 'er' at the end of!"

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

**Preveiw) Kakashi: "So basicly, you're giving me more than 3 chalenges?"**

**Gai: That's 3 for the price of 1!"**

--------Cloud Arcanine: "Hahahahaha...Poor Kakashi."

----Kakashi: "I looked like a prostitute/hooker/whore/slut/stripper. Not funny."

--------Cloud Arcanine: On the contrarey, I thought it was hilarious! Please review!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Holy crap! I haven't updated this thing in 3 years! And after re-reading I realize my spelling was horrid, I apologize to you all for that. Anyway! I'm thinking I should update mayhaps.

Damn. I forgot what was goin' on. Uhhh, oh yeah! The cross dressing! The cross dressing! It's _allll_ coming back to me now. Now, to figure out how to make this go. Eh, we'll just have to see.

* * *

**Gai/Guy(however you spell it) v.s. Kakashi**

"Alright Gai! Listen up!" Kakashi yelled at him. "I am sick and tired of your stupid competitions of-" Kakashi used air-quotes "youth." Gai had decided to have more competitions than he had originally decided, much to Kakashi's dismay. "No no no no no!" Kakashi yelled at him. "Here." He pushed Naruto towards Gai. "Challenge Naruto! I'm sure he'd be more than happy to oblige."

"Sorry sensei, but not this time." Naruto said, walking away.

"Traitor..." Kakashi muttered under his breath.

"I have the _perfect_ idea this time!" Gai declared. "We shall-"

"Do nothing." Neji cut him off. "I'm tired. And my spandex are riding up." He admitted, much to his chagrin. " I say we just continue tomorrow."

"Yes! Tomorrow! The youth will live on 'til tomorrow! Tomorrow it is! Farewell my friends!" Gai said. "50 laps around the village! On our left hand and right foot! Come on Lee!"

"Yes sir!" And with that, Gai and Lee were gone.

"I say we kill him in his sleep." Kakashi decided.

"You can't go _that _far..." Naruto said. "I mean, it'd definitely be noticeable, him not around."

"But oh, how _peaceful_ it would be..." Kakashi said hopefully.

"Let's just go on a mission, he can't get you then." Naruto said.

"Brilliant! Naruto! You little genius!" Kakashi said ecstatically, pointing to Naruto. "it's perfect!

**And so it was decided that Team 7 would leave on a mission tomorrow, to escape from Team 9(a.k.a. Gai's team).**

* * *

"Alright, Team 7, your mission for today..." Tsunade mused. "Will be to babysit my sister's 2 year old son." (AN: Tsunade has a sister now XD).

"Aw, can't we go on some exciting mission?" Naruto whined.

"I've heard lots about that kid. Trust me, it'll be plenty exciting if what I heard is true. Now you don't have time to waste, get going."

"Alright!" Naruto said, ready to prance out the door. Or window, whichever got him closer to his mission.

"Hold up Naruto, I haven't even told you where she lives yet." Tsunade said. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "She lives in a nearby village, up in the mountains. You can't miss it, it's by a huge lake, and it's the only house there/ Oh, and there's a big shrine by it too. Have fun, and say hi to little Taro for me."

"Will do, can we go now?!" Naruto was growing impatient.

"One last thing, Team 9 will be accompanying you on your mission." She added. Everyone's face turned from bliss and excitement, to grim and anxiousnesses.

"Ha, y-you're not serious...are you?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, yeah. Gai heard you guys were going on a mission and asked if he and his team could go along." Tsunade said. At this, Sakura sighed heavily, Sasuke frowned, and Kakashi asked the Lord why he must be punished so. Naruto just kept staring at the door.

"Yeah yeah, that's great, can we go now?!" He yelled. Tsunade nodded.

"Good Luck."


End file.
